


Keep Going FBI Woman

by agoodwoman



Series: The First Time [3]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: Cancer Arc, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 07:53:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7093252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agoodwoman/pseuds/agoodwoman





	Keep Going FBI Woman

Mulder explained his plan to hide as the now deceased Scott Ostlehoff and break into the Department of Defense. He believed that the hoax of aliens and extra terrestrial life, her disease and everything that had happened to them was orchestrated the people in power at the highest levels of the FBI and military.

Of course it sounded nuts.

But with a dire prognosis and only a few months left to live, holding onto her skepticism wasn’t doing her much good. She couldn’t continue to disbelieve the lies she had been told since she was assigned to the FBI.

She couldn’t hold onto a lot of things anymore. She felt worn down, broken, tired and ready to sleep. She just wasn’t ready for everything else.

She had been fighting the feelings she felt bubbling underneath for the last four years. The feelings she shared for her partner, the mutual yearning to be together, if only one night, and the promise they made not to cross those lines seemed trite. It all seemed banal and cliche and yet she would take banalities over nothing if it meant she felt something.

When you’re dying, nothing feels real anymore. Nothing feels like anything. Or maybe everything felt like nothing.

She felt depressed. That she could diagnose herself. She was upset but she had accepted her fate. Before she had grey hair, before she saw her babies born, before she knew Mulder’s touch, she would pass from this mortal coil.

She felt poetic too.

“Scully?” Mulder asked. His hands were shaking and she could see the anxiety vibrating off of him. He just killed a man so she didn’t blame him.

“What?”

“I’m sorry you ever met me,” he said as he approached her. “I’m sorry you’re dying because of me.”

She hadn’t told him the cancer was terminal but maybe he could smell it on her. The smell of death and impending doom.

She took his hand and pulled her to him, trying to calm his body but he was wired. He didn’t need to be soothed by a gentle touch.

“I can’t stand here and have you tell me you forgive me,” he said as she tried to hold onto him. He gave in and wrapped his arms around her.

“I don’t forgive you, Mulder,” she told him. “There’s nothing to forgive.”

He kissed the top of her head. “Not yet.”

She looked up to him and saw it there. Desire. Lust. Yearning. At a time like this? When she was nearly dead, fifteen pounds lost to chemo treatments and a dead man rotting in his apartment?

“Kiss me,” she said and he did.

Why not? The rest of the world was falling apart and he might as well have this of her too. He’s had everything else in her life. She didn’t even care it crossed lines they silently agreed not to when she shook his hand and told him she looked forward to working with him. She shot down his theories about extra terrestrials and he marked an X on the road where they lost nine minutes.

How little they knew then how close they were to the truth and finding justice only to have it taken away from them because of bureaucracy and men that sat in shadows to make decisions that would change the world.

Now she was thinking like Mulder. She was waxing poetic while his tongue pushed into her mouth and she tasted the beer or two he must have drank before or after he took a life.

He would do more than drink if he cost her life too.

His hands pulled at the hem of the shirt he interrupted from coming off earlier. Keep going FBI woman, he said as though she might. She wouldn’t strip for him but he could peel down her layers of clothing the way he took down everything else she put up between them.

Her shirt was discarded as they quickly took a breath from the kiss and Mulder kicked off his shoes. He shed his jacket, his shirt and jeans before taking off the last of her clothing. She stood in her underwear in the middle of her bedroom with the streetlight picking up the expressions on his face.

She crossed her arms in front of her chest and he pulled at her hands. He could see her even in all of the darkness of her bedroom. More poetic metaphors ran through her mind and she wondered if being close to death made you feel more during sex or less.

She was about to find out.

“You’re beautiful,” he told her as he took the weight of her breasts in his palms. It felt good for someone else to touch them.

Ed Jerse tried but with a few drinks under his belt he was more rough than tender. She didn’t mind it at the time since she had no patience for sweet and slow love making. She probably didn’t want that now either.

Mulder knelt down in front of her and took the satiny pink panties down her legs. He pushed his face against her pelvis and breathed in the scent that was wafting up to her nose. She didn’t realize how wet and swollen she was until he touched her.

His hands grasped at her backside and kneaded the flesh as he tongued at her folds. She put one hand into his hair to keep her balance when he skillfully found her clit and began to make lazy circles. This was the worst position to try to do this in and he must have read her mind because he pushed her back toward the bed.

She sat down and he pulled her legs open to taste her completely. She kept herself on her elbows to watch as he licked up each drop of her. He moved his tongue up and down, his finger pushed inside of her and she winced.

“Why does it hurt so much?” he asked before he kissed her sex.

“It’s been a while since a man did that well,” she confessed.

His finger crooked forward as his tongue circled her bundle of nerves. Mulder could multitask at this better than he did anything else in his life. She was certain of it. If he could list it on a resume he should. Such lewd things didn’t belong on a CV but when she told him he should consider putting this under his special skills he chuckled and went back to work.

He flattened his tongue against the swollen flesh of her lower lips as the release began to build inside of her. She was going to come and it was going to be embarrassingly loud. She could feel it. She was already moaning and calling his name so much she thought she might die of embarrassment. Another morbid thought.

It seemed to delight him either way because between her moaning she could hear him stroking himself with his free hand. The very sound of his palm rubbing against his hardened cock was enough and she was exploding within herself. Nerves felt on fire as they tingled and twitched.

“Get in the middle of the bed,” he ordered her as he wiped at the edge of his mouth.

She watched him stand up and her focus went to the very thing she had politely ignored for the last four years. It was looking right at her and she looked back.

Long, thick and thankfully circumcised, Mulder’s cock stood straight out at almost seven and a half inches.

“Woo boy,” she thought.

He chuckled and she realized she had voiced that opinion. Well good, he looked great and he should know it.

Mulder took himself in his hand and stroked once. “Do you like the way that looks?”

“I think I do,” she mused as she moved herself toward the middle of the bed. “I didn’t think that was nice to watch but you make that look great.”

“You never liked to watch a man do this before?” Mulder asked as he crawled up toward her face. “Why not?”

“If I tell you you have to promise not to fall in love with me,” she replied.

Ah, the banter of their every day life was back. The banter she had missed the last few months because he looked at her like a sad puppy. He looked at her like she was this thing he had broken and she was so tired of being pitied.

“I think I can do that,” he tried as he settled himself on top of her.

“Wait, get off,” she said quickly and pushed him to lie on his back.

He laid on the side of the bed she never slept on because that would have been his side. they slept on opposite sides of the bed because that’s what happens when you’re perfect for someone else. You click before you ever click.

Scully straddled his thighs and took him in her hand. He felt nice, if that was a descriptor you used for a cock. Thick, broad, solid and would probably be a little painful but she welcomed the pain. She wanted to bring on every feeling she possibly could before she left him. That’s how he would see it, he would see it as her leaving him and he would probably hate her a little for it at first.

Her hand stroked him up once and he watched in fascination. She saw that boyish amazement for other things usually for work. But his jaw was slack and his eyes were heavily lidded as though he might close them to see sparks fly behind them. He made the fireworks go off for her. She would hope they could have one together in that romantic way that bed mates.

“I would rather watch your face while I did this than watch you watch me while you did this,” she said and his eyes closed.

“Okay I don’t follow - oh my god Scully,” he whispered. His eyes opened and he looked at her in question. “Should I call you Dana while we do this?”

“Sounds too personal,” she quipped as she positioned herself above him. The head of his cock was at her entrance. “Wouldn’t you say, _Fox_?”

Mulder’s face lit up and he pulled her hips down to penetrate her.

“Oh fuck,” they cried out in unison as their bodies melded together. He hurt just a little but she liked this kind of hurt.

This was a feeling she could experience everywhere. He felt amazing. He felt as good inside of her as she hoped he would and she had been harbouring that curiosity for longer than she cared to admit.

“Scully?” he panted as she rode up and down.

“Mulder?”

“Don’t confess this sin to Father McHue when you see him,” Mulder begged as her body moved up. Her hips and thighs began to do the work. “I don’t think I could live knowing you told him we did this. I wouldn’t want your mother to find out or your brother or your other brother-”

Scully put her hand across his mouth. “You need to shut up.”

He nodded, understanding that he was probably close to spoiling what would be a very lovely orgasm for both of them.

He muffled a statement under her mouth and she removed it with a questioning look.

“I said can you come like this?”

She put her hand to her centre and began to move again. “I can multitask too.”

Mulder’s hands gripped at her hips to help her along and they watched each other as they reached almost a mutually timed orgasm. The sound of their moans filled the room and her knees chaffed against the duvet.

Their rhythm was slow and deliberate. He sat up, with one hand behind him and the other on her ass to help her grind above him. She cried out as she came. So close to coming together. Her body still on fire from her earlier release and he felt wonderful as she milked his cock with her walls. His fingers bruised her skin as he held her hips down as he pushed up into her one last time.

She gave him props for holding up as long as he did but maybe he was the kind of man who had stamina. It was a pity she wouldn’t be able to live long enough to test that theory.

He flipped her onto her back as the quivering of their bodies subsided. “I’m going to have to pull out soon.”

“I don’t care about the bedding,” she whispered.

“No,” Mulder said. He leaned on one elbow and wiped the blood from her nose. She studied the crimson fluid on his thumb and sighed in disappointment at her bodies inability to give her this without reminding them she was dying.

“I do love you,” he told her.

“I told you not to,” she admonished.

He handed her a few tissues from the bedside table. She dabbed at her nose and then held them between them. Mulder returned from the bathroom and took the Kleenex from her and helped her to the bathroom. He knew nosebleeds meant she felt weak or lightheaded. He knew she would need to see a doctor before they called the police and put forward their deception. He would take care of her before he asked her to lie to everyone who trusted her at her word.

“There’s no rush,” Mulder insisted after she asked for her underwear. “We can have some time before everything else.”

“Do you need me to hold you?” she asked with a smile and he pulled her to him in the bathroom.

  
“I do. I’m a wreck,” he confessed.

This wouldn’t be a night they would speak of again until she was in remission and they had to agree it was a mistake. They would lie again then, too.


End file.
